


The House Guest Deleted Scene

by fangirl72



Series: The House Guest [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Implication Hand Job, Implication Voyeurism, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: A little time has passed since Dean moved in with Jerry after his wife kicked him out. He always thought of them as just partners and pals but Jerry opened his eyes to new possibilities."His partner had been testing his self-control all day. When he woke up Jerry had this look to his hair like someone’s hands were in it all through the night. It was just how Dean envisioned Jerry waking up in his bed."





	The House Guest Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/Jerry
> 
> Implication Jerry/Tony
> 
> Not safe for work (Based on my own rating system that states this has sexual content and cursing)
> 
> Check at the end for a link to what these terms mean  
Some Things to Look Forward to: neck kissing, Petting: Penis, Implication Climax, Erection, Dry Humping, Kissing, Implication Watching, Implication Manual Sex: Penis, Climax,
> 
> I am a character-driven writer and even more so when I write fanfiction. Dean and Jerry have their fun in my head and I describe it with pretty words. The downside is Dean and Jerry are incredibly impatient and with all honesty so am I. They didn't want fun of the PG-13 variety but I wanted their relationship In the House Guest to progress slower than that. I wrote this deleted scene so they could have their fun (and I could have a little fun) and not screw up what I had planned for The House Guest. 
> 
> By the way, you don't have to read The House Guest to know what's going on. It's pretty self-explanatory....

Dean pinned Jerry against the door. “I’m glad this room is soundproof because tonight we’re gonna make the bed squeak, Partner,” he said in Jerry’s ear before kissing his neck. His partner had been testing his self-control all day. When he woke up Jerry had this look to his hair like someone’s hands were in it all through the night. It was just how Dean envisioned Jerry waking up in his bed. Then, of course, he puts on these jeans that hug his ass so perfectly. Not to mention how close Jerry is to him every minute they’re together, touching and flirting with him. Everything about him was perfect. Dean had never been turned on by looking at another man’s hands before but there was something about Jerry’s. They were soft and delicate and in constant motion. In those rare moments that Jerry would stop and do nothing but sit his fingers would do this nervous dance that Dean would be riveted by.

Jerry’s eyes grew wide. He felt Dean’s hands on his belt, unfastening the buckle while his lips were sucking his neck. Jerry reached out for Dean’s belt, fingers trembling. He had dreamed of this moment, literally this exact moment where Dean wanted him just as badly.

Dean unzipped Jerry’s pants. He felt Jerry’s fingers slowly go up and down the outline of his growing erection and moaned against Jerry’s neck.

Jerry hurriedly undid Dean’s pants and jammed his whole hand inside. He didn’t know what to do exactly. Jerry never felt the need to touch Tony like this before. He was as inexperienced as a teenage virgin. His fingers went up Dean’s length in a teasing manner. He thought about how he would want Dean to touch him as he palmed Dean and rubbed him fast and hard.

Dean’s mouth left Jerry’s neck “Oh fuck, Jer!” Resting his head on his shoulder practically panting, trying to control himself. He didn’t intend to come right then. ”Bed, now.”

Almost tripping over each other they made their way to the bed. Jerry sat up while Dean took off his shirt. He laid rough kisses on his chest going down to his stomach. Jerry was really enjoying himself when Dean stopped to tend to the tedious, but necessary, task of taking off shoes and socks. He removed Jerry’s pants in one swift motion. Jerry was thankful to be free of them. Dean took off his pants just as quickly. They both wore loose-fitting boxers and had visible erections. Jerry lay perfectly still while Dean climbed on top. He lowered himself down slowly. Jerry felt an almost electric feeling the second Dean made contact with him. He looked up at Dean positioning himself onto his elbows, his lower half further pressing against him. Jerry concentrated undoing each button on Dean’s shirt. Dean began to move. Jerry gasped and bit his lip. With the last button undone Dean sat up to let Jerry remove it. Jerry’s hands touched Dean’s back and moved up to around Dean’s shoulders as he got back into position. They moved slowly together for several minutes. Jerry mostly stared into Dean’s eyes when he wasn’t kissing him or burying his face in the crook of his neck where Jerry would fist Dean’s hair. “Have you done this before?”

“Yeah, but I haven’t kissed a guy while doing it.” Dean replied before kissing Jerry long and slow. The need was building up inside him he quickened his pace to a steady thrust. Jerry moaned in his mouth. What a fucking good idea this was. Why the fuck hadn’t they done this sooner? Eight years he wasted when he could have been having such fun with his partner before and after the show. He could watch Jerry and Jerry could watch him and maybe his pally could lend a helping hand….and all that time he could have been kissing his perfect lips like this. You fucking schmuck. He thought to himself.

Dean pulled away and Jerry looked into Dean’s eyes as he let the friction do its intended job. “Paul, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“Me either, Jer.” Dean rocked hard against Jerry, the mattress squeaking beneath him.

“First one who comes wins.”

Jerry rocked against Dean’s hips holding his arms tight around him. There were only the sounds of their moans, Jerry’s being the loudest of course, until finally “Oh fuck!” they both screamed. Jerry’s hands held Dean’s face as he came down from his climax.

Dean rolled off Jerry without saying a word. He lay beside him.

Jerry buried his face into Dean’s shoulder giggling to himself. He bit his lip and looked up at Dean. “I came…”

“Yeah…that was kinda the point. What’s with the sudden fascination? I know you’ve come before.”

“Yes,” Jerry said kissing Dean’s chest. “But not with you.” Looking up he rested his chin on his folded hands. “We came at the same time.” He lay his head on Dean’s chest. “That’s how close we are…how perfect we are together….”

“Jerry,” Dean began assertively. “We didn’t have sex.”

“I know what sex is. I have done it once or twice…”

“You were acting like this is our fucking wedding night,” said Dean.

“I know we didn’t have sex but we shared an experience…that was the most sexual we’ve ever been together.” He looked at Dean. “Paul, you made me come.”

“I didn’t do anything. It was friction. It’s just another way to get off. Jerry, don’t bring in a bunch of emotional bullshit into this.”

“You didn’t feel anything being that close to me?”

“Yeah I felt something…your cock.”

“Paul…”

“Jerry don’t.”

“Paul please...”

“Jer…”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Original post on my Tumblr with less editing](https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/64767626891/more-dean-and-jerry-almost-safe-for-work-no)
> 
> [Glossary of terms](https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/175707984870/glossary-for-fanfiction)


End file.
